batman_anarkyfandomcom-20200213-history
Laurel Lance (Earth-1)
For her Earth Two counterpart, see Laurel Lance (Earth Two). Dinah Laurel Lance '''(born November 15, 1985), simply known as '''Laurel Lance, is a meta-human criminal from Star City, estranged daughter of Quentin Lance and the late vigilante Dinah Lance, estranged sister of Sara Lance and ex-girlfriend of the late Oliver Queen. Laurel went through law school, hoping one day to become a lawyer until the death of her mother when she was ten, which drove her to begin a life of crime. She murdered the entire police force after she discovered her meta-human abilities that her mother passed on. She used this power for evil and adopted the name, Black Siren. After going on a killing spree of the SCPD and also killing her ex-boyfriend and his family, Laurel moved to Gotham City, took on the alias Tina Boland 'and worked as a bartender in The Stacked Deck. She lived under this persona for five years until she was discovered by Bruce Wayne who attempted to catch and arrest her but was unsuccessful. She also later went back to Star City to kill her father but was brought down and captured by her sister and Batman. Biography Early Life Growing up, Laurel was extremely close to her mother and idolised her as The Black Canary. At some point, Laurel met and fell in love with Oliver Queen and the began dating. Eventually, her mother's identity was discovered and the entire police force was sent after her, murdering her and burning her body. This devastated and angered Laurel, she later asked her father to act up and do something but he refused, making her loath him. She attempted to go to her sister for help but she just told her to pull herself together and drop it. These events cause Laurel to be greatly estranged from her family. At some point later in her life, Laurel met Oliver Queen and the two fell in love, however, she later found him cheating on her with her sister and the two broke up. After all these tragic events, Laurel was depressed and eventually got involved with organised crime, being arrested for drug trafficking. Decent into Darkness Murder spree At the age of 19, Laurel ran away from home and managed to sneak into the Star City Police Department to steal some materials for a suit she was planning to make. She later took these materials and successfully created her suit, she then travelled back to the SCPD and slaughtered every officer, later, she travelled to the Queen Mansion and found Oliver with another girl, Felicity Smoak, and murdered both of them, she then set fire to his mansion, killing his parents. Hearing sirens arriving outside, Laurel panicked and fled to an abandoned building to hide out. Going Underground Outside, she heard the sounds of sirens and shouting and she panicked until she heard her father's voice behind her. He asked her how she could murder so many people and she replied that it was for revenge, he then pulled out a gun and began to tear up, asking her to give herself up but Laurel just laughed and screamed at him, sending him flying back. She then managed to escape and travelled to Gotham to begin a new life, in hiding. At an unknown point in time she was hired as a bartender in The Stacked Deck, and she took on the alias, Tina Boland. In 2013, when Basil Karlo had been cut out of a movie, he was in The Deck looking depressed when Laurel was working her shift and she approached him and asked what he wanted. Before he could reply however a woman in black approached the bar and asked Laurel to leave them alone. Laurel then shot her a threatening look and told the woman that she should watch her tongue and walked away. Rediscovery Meeting Batman While working her shift in The Stacked Deck, Laurel witnessed Bruce Wayne walk into the club and order a drink. She asked why a billionaire would visit such a run down place as The Deck, he replied that he was looking for someone and that she was in great interest to him and calls herself Laurel Lance. She looked up, surprised that he could've tracked her down, she then smiled and told him that she knew who he was looking for and appeared to go get her. However, she just went out the back entrance and started to run, ripping her wig off and picking up speed until the vigilante calling himself "The Batman" appeared in front of her. She smiled and admitted that she was a bit rusty and proceeded to scream at him, knocking him into someones car and shattering the front windshield. Personality TBA Powers and Abilities Powers * 'Meta-Human Physiology: 'Laurel inherited the meta-human gene from her mother that enhanced her vocal cords and allowed her to access her powers. ** '''Superhuman Sonic Scream: '''Laurel is capable of emitting a high frequency scream that comes from her voice. She is able to use this ability to even knock back a fully grown man in an armoured suit and also deflect speeding bullets coming from a hand gun. Abilities * '''Peak of Physical Condition: '''Laurel's body is in top physical condition. She trained herself everyday to make sure that she was able to defeat anyone who attempted to take her in to the police. ** '''Acrobatics/Free Running: '''Laurel is capable of falling from a great height and landing on her feet, unscathed. During a fight with Sara Lance, she was able to do a back flip without using her hands. ** '''Honed Senses: '''Laurel is able to sense incoming dangers and react extremely quickly. ** '''High Pain Tolerance: '''Laurel was able to survive being beaten by batons and shot several times in the stomach by Arkham Asylum guards. After being shot and beaten, Laurel managed to escape the Asylum by herself even whilst she was severely wounded. * '''High Level Intellect/Expert Tactician/Leader: '''Laurel is a very intelligent and observant woman. She was able to deduce that Quentin Lance had set out a trap for her to lure her out of hiding. She is also an expert tactician and leader, she was able to plan out a very good plan in order to escape the police force of Star City. When she was recruited into the Suicide Squad she acted as a temporary leader and fought with Floyd Lawton for the title. ** '''Master Deceiver/Manipulator: '''Laurel is a very skilled liar and manipulator. She was able to live under the alias "Tina Boland" for five years without anyone suspecting her. * '''Master Combatant/Martial Artist: '''After going into hiding, Laurel trained herself greatly and picked up many techniques in the art of martial arts. She is capable of taking down a room entirely full of grown men. ** '''Expert Markswoman: '''As Laurel as mainly affiliated with the criminal underworld, she has gained much skill in weapons and could easily shoot someone from a far distance with ease. * '''Stealth/Infiltration: '''Laurel was easily able to sneak into the SCPD unnoticed to steal equipment that she needed for her suit. Equipment * [[Black Siren Suit|'Black Siren Suit]]: 'Laurel stole materials from the SCPD and used them to create her own suit that she would later use in her criminal activities. Former Equipment * '''Black Wig: '''Laurel wore a black wig while in hiding so that people would not recognise her. She later got rid of the wig as her identity was out in the open. Appearances ''Batman: Anarky Season 1 * "Pilot" * "Siren's Cry" Behind The Scenes * In the comics, '''Dinah Laurel Lance '''is the second character to take up the mantle of the meta-human superhero [https://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Black_Canary '''Black Canary]''' '''and the wife of Oliver Queen. However, in the show she is shown to have dated Queen previously but ended up killing him and becoming a criminal instead of a hero. Category:Characters Category:Characters From Earth One Category:Meta-Humans Category:Villains